Equipment
Equipment are deployable or usable modules fitted to the equipment slots of the fitting window. All deployable equipment have tiered Scan Profile, getting better with each tier: STD/ADV/PRO = 55/45/35 dB Equipment Bandwidth Players can only deploy Equipment as long as their sum of Equipment Bandwidth Cost does not exceed their Dropsuit's Bandwidth Capacity. Going above the Bandwidth Capacity will result in the self-destruction of deployed Equipment, in the sequence it was deployed. This persists between fittings, so switching to a Basic Heavy or Sentinel, which have bandwidth capacity of 0 Mb/s, will destroy all of your deployed equipment. Active Scanners "Sending out a triggered pulse of high-frequency magnetometric waves and interpreting the results with an uplinked onboard computer, the Active Scanner gives ground units a snapshot of enemy positions. Projection nodes set at specific angles on the hand-held device, generate a vectored impulse capable of extracting objects from high-noise environments. Feedback from the pulse is filtered to reduce ambient clutter and pinpoint targets lacking IFF signals. Though the amount of energy required to produce the blast is much greater than its on-board power source can readily generate, the Active Scanner makes use of redundant J-24 micro-capacitors to circulate and build the charge up to the required output. The resulting delay between activations is a small price to pay for the enormous tactical advantage the device provides its user, even considering that the amount of sensor backscatter generated reveals the user to all nearby enemies at the same time it is detecting their positions." Active Scanners offer much higher quality tactical data than passive scanners. They highlight all targets in the scan area (provided that the individual targets have a high enough scan profile), and relay the information to you and your squad. NOTE: The data collected by active scanners is only shared with you your entire team, but only kills from your squad members can count towards Intel Kill Assists. Cloak Field "The clock field absorbs electromagnetic emissions and manipulates light to render the dropsuit practically invisible. When active, the field alters the magnetic permeability of the suit's surface area to generate a negative refractive index. When cloaked, the suit's susceptibility to megnetometric waves is moderately reduced, allowing it to evade all but the most sensitive scanning systems. However, cascading distortion introduced by weapon or equipment activation will desynchronise the suit's sensors and short-circuit the cloak." While active, the Cloak fields render the user almost completely invisible, at the cost of preventing the use of weapons, melee, equipment, and reduces the player's Passive Scan Radius by 85% (although vehicles and terminals may still be hacked). Upon de-cloaking, a loud "whurr" noise is made that may betray your position to nearby enemies. Any sounds you hear while cloaked are severely muffled as to be almost inaudible. Drop Uplinks "The Drop Uplink is a slave transponder, a short-range tether that produces the precise spatial coordinates necessary to generate a localized wormhole, traversal of which allows the user to travel short distances instantly. Highly experimental, the process is excruciatingly painful and exposes organic tissue to excessive radiation, resulting in accelerated cellular decay and, ultimately, death." Drop Uplinks act as deployable spawn points for players, which can be extremely useful both behind, and at the front lines, as it cuts down the time needed to travel to a desired area considerably. Drop uplinks can be easily destroyed by small-arms fire. Passive Scan radius: 5m Scan Precision of 35 db Bandwidth Cost = 4 Mb/s Nanite Injectors "The Nanite Injector delivers an active helix directly into the bloodstream of the downed victim, whereupon individual subunits work to suppress the pain response, repair tissue and organ damage and re-establish regular cardiac rhythm. If administered in time, first-phase resuscitation (defined as ‘minimum-essential combat functionality') is typically achievable, though some psychological trauma is to be expected." Nanite Injectors are used to revive incapacitated team-mates and restore a portion of their health. They cannot be used on a non incapacitated person. Nanohives "The nanohive is one of the most advanced pieces of battlefield technology to date, able to convert formatted matter from its limited internal stores and reorganize it into any kind of ammunition. When a soldier approaches, the nanohive receives an automated request from the Cortex Holographic Interface instructing swarms of self-replicating construction nanites to begin producing whatever type of ammunition that soldier requires. The device itself is composed of three major parts: a composite carbon polymer shell, heavily shielded to prevent potentially disruptive ambient electronic interference; a low-level replicator assembly housing the initial seed swarm; and a C11 power core capable of producing class-one containment fields, confining the nanite swarm as it replicates to its maximum sustainable mass. There is, however, no central computer; each nanite is born with a complete set of instructions on how to create every known variety of ammunition round." Nanohives create a "bubble" of nanite swarms that can be used to replenish ammunition of any kind. Some models of nanohive feature nanites that can also repair armour. Bandwidth Cost: *Nanohives = 4 Mb/s *Gauged and Triage Nanohives = 6 Mb/s Remote Explosives "The F/41 series of remote explosives are among the most powerful manually triggered demolitions devices available in New Eden. Each unit is reliable and effective, using a mix of three volatile materials to produce a yield high enough to penetrate layered armor, shatter reinforced structures, and decimate infantry units. These explosives are deployed by hand and detonated using a coded frequency generated by the Cortex Holographic Interface, which maintains a database of unique activation ciphers for every charge placed. The F/41 product line also boasts several other advanced features, such as EM hardened circuits, an encrypted multi-frequency receiver, and a lightweight hybrid ceramic frame." Remote Explosives are explosive charges that are manually placed by the user. There are two main variants: user detonated, and proximity detonated User detonated remote explosives deal more damage, and (obviously) are detonated by the user. Proximity explosives deal less damage, but do not need to be supervised by the player, as they will detonate when a target passes over them. While in a vehicle, you will hear a warning beep get increasingly loader as you get into closer proximity to them. NOTE: They only detonate in close proximity to vehicles. They can be attached to walls, ceilings, instillations, and vehicles, including allied ones. Bandwidth Cost: *Remote Explosives = 3 Mb/s *Proximity Explosives = 2 Mb/s Repair Tools "By projecting a focused harmonic beam into damaged materials, the Repair Tool channels construction nanites to return the targeted matter to its original state. Its on-board processor interfaces with a forward-facing sensor suite, instantly recognizing vehicles, devices, and personal armour based on microscopic manufacturer's tags. The beam, a bi-channel “hollow laser”, simultaneously acts as both a containment field and transport medium for the nanite swarm, which works to sift unwanted particles from the structure, undo ionization, and reconstruct the atomic patterns of the material. "The Repair Tool has several design innovations, the most surprising probably being the incorporation of Amarr focusing crystal technology. Beyond that, the device also makes use of an advanced K7 nano static co-processor on par with Caldari planet side missile tracking systems and a 55x5 reverse current power cell configuration rarely used beyond self-sustaining Gallente drone units. The result is an elegant tool combining the best technology from several very different design philosophies." Repair Tools are used to repair the armour of infantry, instillations, and vehicles. When activated, the tool will lock on to the target, so the user doesn't need to keep pointing the tool at the target (in fact, you can be looking in the opposite direction and it will work). Repair tools rate of repair on infantry, and instillations/vehicles depends on the model of tool. Most models can only repair one target, but some can repair two at once. They cannot be used to revive incapacitated team-mates.Category:BrowseCategory:EquipmentCategory:Game Mechanics